Pinkie's coming for you
by I am a pegasister
Summary: Pinkie's been locked away in Ponyville's Insane Asylum for 5 years. What will happen to the others when she is let go. How much will she change there lives; for better or for worse. Rated T just incase.
1. The letters

-Twilight's point of view-

It was a normal Thursday in Ponyville, until I got 2 very strange letters. I was reading this new book I got called "Fun with Physics". It's really good, actually.

"Twilight, the mails here," Spike says running into the room. I set my book down and grab the mail with my magic. I run through it and only 2 pieces caught my attention. I opened the first one and started reading it:

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_We are here to inform you that Pinkamena Diane Pie has been released from our holdings. We have yet to obtain the information of where she will be staying, but we guess it is somewhere where you are currently leaving. Good day._

_-Ponyville's Insane Asylum"_

I quickly flip to the next letter, but it's even worse. It was from Pinkie.

_"Hello there, Twilight and friends. (Twilight would you be a dear and show this to the others?) After 5, long hard years being locked away; I am finally free. I know all about your lives__,__ though. First, I know that you all haven't talked since I've been imprisoned. If you didn't already know, here's everyone's life so far._

_First is my dear old friend, Fluttershy. I hear that you are expecting a child and you already have one. You're oldest is Star gazer, who is currently 3 years old. You're other one is Comet, who you are expecting in 3 months. You had them with a stallion you met a while away. His name is Starlight Shine, and he's a pegasus, too. They are cute kids, it's would be a shame if they were hurt. _

_Next, is Rarity. Rarity got here dream; she got to design for the princesses and is living happily with her prince charming. Although, it looks like her business is slowly becoming less popular. It looks like no more designer clothes or expensive fabrics. Now, let's talk about her boyfriend. It seems he's threatening to leave her. Not a good day for Rarity._

_Now is Apple Jack. I know what you're all thinking; what could have happened to Apple Jack? It's all about her family, because she has a lot of them. Let's talk about dear old Apple Bloom. She got her cutie mark, but then she left her family. She ran away, and never came back. What if she can back? I could make that happened . . . But I won't!_

_Almost done, let's talk about Rainbow Dash__.__ This spirited pony got her wish, to be a wonderbolt. Now she gets to soar around Equestria like she'd hoped. This doesn't leave much time for her little filly at home. Cute little Lightning Twist doesn't stand a chance on her own; especially since she's only 4. She's adorable, and yet Rainbow Dash doesn't even care for her. _

_Last but not least, Twilight Sparkle. She has it the worst, still sitting at home reading. She's reliving her old memories, such a pity. Well, good bye for now. See you soon, very soon._

_-Pinkamena Diane Pie"_

See us soon? How soon? I must tell the others! I grabbed the letters and dashed off to the other ponies house. I hope I remember where they all live.


	2. Finding the others

-Twilight's point of view-

I rushed to Carousel Boutique to see if I could find Rarity. I walked in and saw Rarity taking an order for a Fluttershy. Fluttershy was extremely pregnant, and had a little girl running around. I walked over there and they just ignored me. "Hey guys. I need to talk to you," I spoke. They both looked up at me, and just kept ignoring me. "It's about Pinkie," I sighed.

"Why didn't you just say so," Rarity said, setting down her note pad down. I skip the talking and just hand them the notes. They spent a few moments reading them and then looked up at me. "What are we going to do," Rarity asked, scared.

"What is it?" Fluttershy's girl, Star Gazer, asked Fluttershy. Fluttershy ignored it and we just kept talking. Star Gazer was a cute little girl; she had a yellow coat with an orange mane.

"We have to tell the others," Fluttershy said. I nodded and we set off to get the others. We stopped by Fluttershy's house to drop off Star Gazer to her husband; then went to Sweet Apple Acers. It wasn't far away, but we had to walk slowly for Fluttershy. We got there in about 10 minutes, and immediately searched for Applejack. We found her bucking apples; looks like things didn't chance much for her.

"Applejack, we have some bad news for you," I said when we walked over to her. She turned around and looked confused.

"Not more bad news," she said, sorrowfully.

"Pinkie pie got released," Rarity told her as she handed her the papers. Applejack read them over a time or two before handing them back.

"That's unfortunate. What are we going to do?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we'll do it together," Fluttershy smiled. We all nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get Rainbow Dash, and then we can make a plan," I told them. Rainbow Dash lives in Cloudsdale, so the only one who can get her is Fluttershy; is Fluttershy up for it though?

"Fluttershy, you're the only one who can get her. Are you up for it?" I asked her. She thought for a minute, before nodding yes. We all watched as she struggled to reach the clouds. She started falling, but then continued rising. She looked around and saw I was using my magic to help lift her. She finally reached Cloudsdale. We waited, until she came back with Rainbow Dash and a little pony. They flew down to us.

"Who's this little one?" Applejack asked looking at Rainbow dash's kid.

"I'm Lightning Twist," she spoke. She had a light blue coat with a yellow and dark blue mane. She was small and skinny, and he eyes where bright magenta.

"Why are you here exactly?" Rarity asked as politely as she could. Lighting looked at her like she was crazy, or at least stupid.

"I'm here to help you guys. Why are you here? You might get your hooves dirty," Lightning said, mimicking a Rarity accent. Rarity looked at her, angrily. "Did I hurt your feelings, girly?" Lighting asked.

"You little brat," Rarity yelled and ran towards Lightning. Good think Apple Jack stopped her in time. Even after 5 years, Rarity still hasn't controlled her temper.

"Let's work on a plan," I suggested, but it looks like I was ignored.

"I'm not a brat. You sissy," Lightning yelled. This is going to be a long day.

**-Please review!-**


	3. What happend to Pinkie?

**Hello everypony! Sorry to keep you waiting so long and because I'm so sorry . . . I****'****ll post another update today as well. Remember, I can't make it better if you don't review. **

-Lightning Twist's pov-

After Rarity and I stopped arguing, we all headed to Twilight's library. It was really big, and had a lot of books in it; I guess that's what a library is. We sat down at a medium sized table, and they started talking. I just sat there listening. "What are we going to do if she comes for us?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"That's what we need to figure out," Twilight sparkle said. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I did see Twilight pointing to some important looking papers. I climbed under the table, and grabbed them. I sat there and read them. I finished reading them, and I climbed in my chair. I needed some answers.

"Who's Pinkamena Diane Pie?" I immediately asked. They just looked at me for a second.

"She used to be our best friend about 5 years ago," Fluttershy explained.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"It's a long story," Rarity said.

"We have time," I said, smiling. My mom sighed.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_We have a week until Applejack's surprise party. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, you both are in charge of food. Fluttershy and I will gather up all the party supplies. Rarity, you will make the dresses. Is that alright with everyone?" Twilight__ asked all of us. Me all nodded in agreement, and headed off. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash headed for Sugarcube corner. Rarity headed for Carousel Boutique. Twilight and Fluttershy headed to the party store. The party store is right next to the filly school. _

"_Let's start baking these treats!" Pinkie pie smiled. Rainbow shrugged, and started getting out the ingredients.__ Cupcakes first; I got out flour, salt, baking powder, sugar, butter, milk, eggs, and vanilla. Rainbow looked over at Pinkie, and she was just staring at Rainbow. "Rainbow, are we friends?" Pinkie asked. _

"_Why would you ask a stupid question like that? Of course we are," Rainbow told her._

"_Can I tell you a secret?" Pinkie whispered, suspiciously to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was getting a little scared. She just nodded, unable to speak. Pinkie leaned in really close, and whispered to Rainbow Dash. "I think I'm going crazy. My friend thinks so too," Pinkie said._

"_W-what friend told you t-that?" Rainbow Dash asked._

"_Her name is Pinkamena. She's helps me with my 'problems'" Pinkie said._

"_Where does Pinkamena live?" Rainbow asked. Pinkie pie spoke no words, but simply pointed to her chest. Rainbow's eyes got huge. _

"_Would you like to meet her? She wants to meet you," Pinkie whispered, creepily. _

"_N-no thanks, P-pinkie; I h-have to go," Rainbow said before bolting out of there. She flew all the way to the party store. "Twilight, I need your help," She screamed. Everypony turned, and looked at me like I was crazy. Twilight rushed over with Fluttershy._

"_What is it?" she asked. I waved for her to follow me. "Fluttershy, you kept shopping. I'll be back in a little while," she told Fluttershy. We rushed past the pony school, and past Twilight's library to Sugarcube corner. We snuck up to the kitchen window, and peered in. Pinkie was sitting on the floor._

"_Pinkamena, I told you that's mean," Pinkie pie said._

"_They know too much, Pinkie. Remember, I'm the brains, and you're the body," A similar voice spoke. It was probably Pinkamena._

"_Sorry Pinkamena. What__ if someone finds out about you?__" Pinkie asked. She sounded pretty scared, but it's not like they can separate Pinkie and Pinkamena. I turned to Twilight, and she looked pretty confused. _

"_They won't, my dear Pinkie. I will make sure no one will catch us," __Pinkamena smiled. I turned back to Twilight, but she was gone. I listened to their conversation for about 15 minutes, until Twilight came. She brought two stallions with her. They walked into Sugarcube corner, and carried Pinkie pie out. _

"_Twilight Sparkl__e and Rainbow Dash, I'm going to get you! It might not be today or even this year, but I will get you!" Pinkie screamed as she was hauled off. We never saw her again._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

"Wow, that's what happened to her?" I asked them. Pinkie pie sounds weirdly cool. She sounds neglected, like me.

"She was a pretty cool pony, before she got crazy," Applejack told me.

"Why did you all stop talking?" I asked Twilight Sparkle.

"After Pinkie pie was taken away, we didn't see a need to around each other anymore. We all went on with our lives. We didn't see any need to talk, and talking would bring back unwanted memories," Twilight explained to me. I see what she's saying.

"I get it now!" I shouted.

"Now we just need a plan," my mom said. We thought and thought for a long time. NO one talked, and it was silent. It was silent, until we heard a laugh. Not a happy laugh, but more of a scary laugh. The lights went out. They flickered on in a second. I looked around, and saw no pony. Well, I did see one pony. She was a light pink pony, with a very curly mane.


	4. Meetie Auntie Pie

**It's a little past midnight as I'm writing this. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

~~~Lightning Twist's point of view~~~

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked the mare. She looked pretty nice; she might be able to help me find my mom and her friends.

"Why don't you just call me Auntie Pie," she spoke to me. She smiled kindly at me; I knew I could trust her.

"Auntie Pie, do you know where my mom went? I bet she's worried about me," I said, sorrowfully. Auntie Pie gave me a pat on the head.

"Lightning, let me ask you a question. If your mom cared about you, would she have left you?" she asked. What did she mean by that? My mom cared about me; I'm the best thing in her life. She tells me how much I mean to her, and how great I am. She tells me how smart and caring I am. Most important, she tells me she loves me.

"She didn't leave me. We were just separated," I explained to her. Her smile disappeared as if I answered wrong.

"Lightning, I didn't want to have to show you this, but I think I have to," Auntie Pie told me. She pulled out a projector, and showed me a very unpleasant video.

"_So how's little Lighting doing?" Rarity asked my mom. They were sitting outside of Sugarcube Corner enjoying coffee together. _

"_She's fine," Rainbow Dash muttered. She was slowly stirring her coffee with her hoof._

"_Rainbow, what's the matter, darling?" Rarity asked, concerned._

"_The truth is I don't like having Lightning Twist. She always messes everything up. If I want to go see Fluttershy, then she has to tag along. It gets really annoying," Rainbow Dash blurted out._

"_Isn't that what happens when you have a kid?" Rarity asked._

"_If I would have known that . . . I would have never had her in the first place," Rainbow yelled._

"T-this can't be true," I muttered. I could feel hot tears rolling for my face. "Did my mom really say that?" I tried to say, but my voice went out on me.

"It's okay, Lighting. Not everyone can have a loving parent like my son," Auntie Pie told me.

"You have a son?" I asked, whipping away my tears.

"Yes I do. His name is Bubble Gum. He's your age. Want to come meet him?" she asked me. I shook my head. "First, you have to answer me a few questions," Auntie Pie told me.

"Ok," I said.

"Would you like to come live with me instead of your nasty old mother?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, you're so much nicer and cooler," I smiled.

"Would you like to help me get a little 'payback' on your mom and her friends?" she asked. I saw a sly smirk appear on her face. I was hesitant.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. She chuckled a little, before patting me on the head.

"Perfect. One last question for you," she said as we started walking out the door.

"What is it?" I asked back.

Auntie Pie quietly asked me, "Do you know how to work a chainsaw?"


End file.
